The present embodiments relate to a lifting system, to a method for electrical testing, to a vibration damper and to a machine assembly.
For the electrical testing of electronic components (e.g., for the testing of LEDs), lifting systems are commonly required that lift the electronic component on a support. During the lifting of the electronic component, a contact is placed against the electronic component such that the electronic component may have a measurement voltage applied to it for the electrical testing.
In lifting systems for this purpose, actuator are provided exhibiting both high dynamics and high positioning accuracy. Piezo actuators may combine both of these characteristics. Piezo actuators, however, disadvantageously have only a stroke range of approximately 1.5% of their length in the stroke direction (e.g., for customary piezo actuators, the stroke range amounts to only approximately 40 to 50 μm).